The Friends That Came Back
by HeatherNightRiver
Summary: They leave for the bad group in town and Margaret wants him back but they do come back but Margaret leaves him.
1. The Beginning

_**The Friends That Came Back**_

**HeatherNightRiver: Hey! I know I shouldn't be writing anymore but I really wanted to. Anyways, this story is dedicated to Mordooooh. So, without further ado, I present chapter one. This might be AU and dark. **

_Italics are thoughts_

Margaret stared at the calendar. It was January 17th. It was Mordecai's birthday today. But she knew there wouldn't be any party, no songs and no Mordecai according to Eileen. She would sing "Happy Birthday" to herself. She would invite people over. She would serve cake. Maybe, just maybe Mordecai would come back and…_RING_! _RING! RING!_ Margaret's cell phone bought her back to reality. She sighed. She had to go pick it up. So, she walked over to where her cell phone was and picked it up. She put it to her and heard,

"WHERE ARE YOU?" '_Is this Eileen?' _

"Eileen, is this you? _'This can't be Eileen. She never yells.' _

"Oh great, you can't recognize your best friend" _ 'I can too!'_

"I was just asking." _'Wonder what happened to her?'_

"Ok. Enough with the chitchat. Do you know what day it is?" _'I was really hoping she wouldn't ask that question.'_

"Um, January 27th?" '_I'm so dumb! It's Mordecai's birthday, January 17__th__'_

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? DO YOU STILL THINK THAT MORDECAI WILL COME BACK TO YOU? YOU BETTER NOT THINK THAT AND ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? MARGARET! I WILL COME…

Eileen's words just went out the other ear. She really didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Mordecai. Mordecai…She wonder what you're doing right this moment. Was he thinking about Margaret? Was he at the coffee shop?

"MARGARET!" Eileen's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?" _'Why did she call me in the first place?'_

"Have you been listening?" _I silently screamed. Eileen's newly found wrath would be upon me_ _once more! The way she said, all calmly surely is a warning signal! I better tell the truth._

"No…"

"You know what? Get ready and just do something!"

"Sure. Bye Eileen!"

"Bye Margaret."

Both of us hung up. She was on her way to her room when her mind drifted off to Mordecai. His sweet, black eyes, his charming smiles and the way he looked at her. Whenever she felt his gaze on her, she would blush. Whenever she met his gaze, she would blush and quickly turn around. Mordecai was-

"OUCH!"

Her head just came in contact with the door. She just fell down. She growled loudly and stood up. She hated getting hurt. But, she was often hurt these days. She opened the door and stood in her room. She looked around. She hadn't been in her room for a month. She was at the hospital and then she was with Eileen because someone burned down her apartment. Luckily, no one was hurt. Unluckily, all her processions burned down along with the apartment.

Margaret blinked. She didn't want to remember these memories at all. Her head was still hurting and she still needed to find something to wear… "OH SHOOT!" Margaret yelled. She remembered Eileen and she did not want to face Eileen when she was mad. She ran to her closet and tore opened the closet door. She grabbed the first thing that she could grab onto: a striped t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She quickly tore off her pyjama set and put on the t-shirt and jeans. She went to her front door and opened the closet near the door. She grabbed her grey belted wool coat, fringe boots, grey gloves, white hat and pink scarf. She put them on and looked at herself. "Nice…_DING-DONG!" _She turned to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was none other than Eileen. She was wearing a neutral grey jacket with skinny jeans and some simple black boots. She also had a patent leather bag and purple scarf. Margaret thought she looked amazing. She looked at Eileen's bag and it made her think of Mordecai's eyes…

"MARGARET!"

Eileen's voice snapped her out of her daydreams yet _again._ She grinned apagogically at Eileen and went out. She reached down to her welcome mat and pulled out her keys. She locked her door and went to Eileen's car. It was unlocked. So, she went in and sat in the seat. She put her seat belt on and waited patiently for Eileen. Eileen arrived a minute later and apologized to Margaret. As, Eileen put the keys in the ignition switch and turned it, the car roared to life. Eileen backed out of the driveway and turned on the radio. The station was 99.9 Virgin Radio. "One lonely and lovesick teenager requested this song to her ex-boyfriend. It's perfect by Hedley! What do you have to say Rebecca?" Voices switched and a voice of a sad yet happy or as Margaret liked to call it, "Bittersweet" voice came on. Her voice came on, "Brandon, I'm really sorry for cheating on you! I know you don't want a relationship anymore so why not be friends? I really hope you're listening!" Her voice died down as the song came on.

Margaret leaned in close and waited for the song to start playing. The song was playing and Margaret found herself falling asleep. As, soon as twenty songs went by Margaret woke up. She was still in the car. She looked over at Eileen who looked like the friend she once had. She sighed and sat up. She looked at her watch and realized it was three oh clock. Her eyes shifted over to the windows. It was snowing. _'Duh! You're so dumb, Margaret! It is January!'_ Margaret thought. But, as she looked harder into the snow, she realized she saw Mordecai's perfect, white teeth. She wanted his teeth. She wondered what kind of toothpaste he used? Did he use Colgate or Crest? Did he… "We're here, Margaret!" Eileen said. Margaret's thoughts broke as Eileen's voice reached her ears. "Where are we? Margaret asked. "The coffee shop!" Eileen replied. Margaret got out and closed the door. She waited for Eileen. They went together to the door of the coffee shop.

As, they pushed opened the door, Margaret shivered. She didn't know why. She shrugged it off and walked to a table, which was near the door and she saw _him._

**HeatherNightRiver: What is going to happen? So, I like to remind everyone that this story is dedicated to Mordoooh! **

**Okay, confusing plot, I know but this is pretty good (I think). If you don't get it, then read this:**

**Margaret remembers Mordecai as a _good _person before he became a bad person along with Rigby. Eileen remembers everything so she knows everything and she tries to tell Margaret but she refuses to believe her so she starts to dream and daydream about Mordecai.**

**So, I hope this clears some stuff up!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S Originally, this was going to be a one-shot but I decided to make a chapter story!**

**Also, I am going to delete my AT story because I did not like where it was going. I will post a one-shot and so sorry for the long hiatus!**


	2. The Girl

**_The Friends That Came Back_**

**_HeatherNightRiver: _**** Hey, I am back with another chapter!**

As, they pushed opened the door, Margaret shivered. She didn't know why. She shrugged it off and walked to a table, which was near the door and she saw _him._

* * *

She stopped walking and stared at him in shock. He was with another girl and a racoon that looked oddly familiar. They were laughing and _he _was putting his arm around the mysterious girl. Now, as she continued watching them, she recovered from her shock and it slowly disappeared. Her shock was replaced with anger but before she could do anything, Eileen dragged her off toward the washrooms.

At the washrooms, Margaret was screaming, "YOU COULD YOU! HE IS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MIN-

"HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNERSTAND? HE MOVED ON!" Eileen screamed as she cut Margaret off.

However, Margaret wasn't listening. Her brain was up in space. It was gone. She wasn't functioning anymore just because of the sentence that Eileen screamed: "HE MOVED ON!" Then suddenly, she felt like a new person, she felt new hope and most importantly, she didn't care about Mordecai.

So, feeling like a new person, she apologized to Eileen for yelling at her and strutted out of the washroom with Eileen trailing behind her who had a confused look on her face.

But suddenly, Margaret stopped walking and glared at the mysterious girl who was sitting with Mordecai. She looked familiar for some reason but she couldn't figure out why. But she shrugged it off and exited the store. She went to Eileen's car and waited for Eileen, who was running toward the car.

Finally, after Eileen finally reached the door and unlocked it, Margaret asks, "You know the girl that was with Mordecai?"

"Um…I might not."Eileen replied with caution. She didn't want Margaret to find out or Margaret would be hurt all over again.

"Well, would you mind and find out who this girl is?"

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Okay."

Then, silence fell between the two of them. So,Eileen cleared her throat and turned the radio on. "So, had a bad day? Well, don't be shy and just send your bad-day story in and the lucky person will have their bad-day story read on the radio and will receive tips on how to avoid the bad-day you were having! So, the next song is…"SkyScraper" by Demi Lovato." The voice came off and the song started playing. '_This song is so soothing.' _Eileen thought as her eyes shifted over to Margaret who was peacefully sleeping and _she looked like the friend she once had._

Her eyes shifted to the road to the road and she realized that Margaret's building was right around the corner. So, she turned onto Margaret's road and parked right in front of the building. She shook Margaret awake and said, "Be safe and don't let yourself get hurt." Margaret nodded and climbed out. She turned and was going to go to her building when she heard Eileen yell,"Bye!" Margaret smiled and turned around and waved good-bye to her friend.

Hours later, in bed with her pajamas on and the lights turned off, Margaret was thinking. Thinking about what Eileen had said. What had she meant?

* * *

**_HeatherNightRiver:_**** What had Eileen meant? Of course, I know but I want to see if you do to. ****Now, I'm going to do a Question(s) of The Day thing and there are some things you should know:**

**You could the answer by PM or by reviewing. **

**Answer the question(s) once**

**So, the first question is: Who is the mysterious girl? ****I know there are NO hints but you HAVE TO guess.**

**Second Question: Should I make the chapters longer or shorter?**

**Well, at least that's over … for now but this chapter is DONE and once again…so sorry for the hiatus! **


	3. Ideas

**The Friends That Came Back**

**HeatherNightRiver: 'Sup?**

Hours later, in bed with her pajamas on and the lights turned off, Margaret was thinking. Thinking about what Eileen had said. What had she meant?

* * *

Margaret jolted awake, her eyes filled with fear. She touched her stuffed animal to re-assure herself that it was not real. It was just a dream. "_Yes, it was just a dream.'_ Margaret thought as she sat up in her bed and climbed out.

She went to the washroom and stared at herself. "Did I really get over him?" Margaret asked herself but she chose not to answer the question. Instead, she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She walked out of the washroom and went to her closet. She pulled it open and grabbed some blue jeans and an over-sized sweater. She changed into them and went to her kitchen. She got something to eat and went to the phone. She picked up the phone and dialed Eileen's number.

"Hello?"

"Eileen?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?

"Nothing much but do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure, meet you there in 10 minutes, 'kay?

"Sure, bye"

"Bye."

After that, Margaret hung up and got her coat and boots. She opened her door and stepped out. She locked the door and headed to the park.

* * *

The park looked the same . _'I thought it would have changed…' _Margaret thought as she felt tears come to her eyes in joy.

"Better, wipe those tears or they're going to think something is up…" Margaret said as she saw _them._

Margaret waved at them and ran up to them. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Come on in. Eileen is already here." Benson called out to her.

She ran as fast as she could and went inside with the rest.

* * *

The moment she entered, the moment she knew something was up. _'Now what's going to happen…'_ Margaret thought she stared at everyone but realized that Pops wasn't here.

"Good, everyone is hear. I like to inform you all that-"

"Is is bad news?" Margaret asked as she cut off Benson.

"No. it's…Pop's birthday and we need birthday gifts and ideas!" Benson exclaimed

"Hmm…I'll give him a new top hat." Skips offered

"I'll give him…some chocolate." Eileen said

"I'll give him a…journal?" Margaret asked

'Sure why not?" Benson said as he glanced at Muscle Man and Hi-five ghost. "What are you two bringing?"

"Umm-

"We don't have anything ideas yet…" Muscle Man cut in as he trailed off.

Benson only sighed.

* * *

**HeatherNightRiver: This chapter disappointed me…**

**Question Of The Day:**

**What will Muscle Man and Hi-five ghost bring?**


End file.
